Dev-Em
Dev-Em is a Sagitari commander in the Military Guild. He is the intended of Lyta-Zod. After Dru-Zod takes control of Kandor and the Sagitari, he deserts and becomes a fugitive. Biography Season 1 "Pilot" As part of the Military Guild, Dev-Em became a member of the Sagitari, and the intended of Lyta-Zod. Dev-Em was present at a training session overseen by Primus Jayna-Zod. Jayna selected her own daughter to spar with her, then allowed Dev to select whether the fight would use weapons, or be hand-to-hand. Dev chose hand-to-hand and watched as Lyta was beaten by her mother, and then cried for mercy. While on patrol in the Rankless District, Dev-Em almost arrested Seg-El after he tried to stop two Sagitari from accosting a burnout who had worked the Outlands for more than 50 cycles. Lyta-Zod intervened and took Seg-El away in cuffs. Sometime later, Dev-Em led the Sagitari to arrest Charys-El after she stole a skimmer, taking her before the Lawmakers Guild. "House of El" After Lyta questioned why the Sagitari were leading a rankless initiative, Dev agreed with Quex-Ul, expressing his great desire to find and end Black Zero. Lyta later challenged Quex to a duel to the death, causing Dev to question her on her choice, despite her resistance. Soon coming around, Dev-Em assured Lyta of herself before her battle. He watched as she defeated and killed Quex-Ul. "Civil Wars" Sometimes later, House of Vex conspired with Primus Jayna-Zod to overthrow the Voice of Rao. Jayna asked Dev to join them in their mission. Although the plan failed when the Voice of Rao was revealed to be dead and instead being alive as an agent for Brainiac. Brainiac then took control of Dev. "Transformation" Under Brainiac's order, Dev went to Lyta who expressed the truth of her feelings towards him. Dev asked Lyta to take her to Jayna. When they find her, Dev revealed himself to be a servant of Brainiac and attempts to kill Jayna. Lyta fires at Dev and kills him, in order to protect her mother. Season 2 "Ghost In The Fire" Reappearing for the first time after the events of Season 1, Dev-Em encounters Jayna-Zod in a seedy Outlands bar and saves her from General Zod's pursuing Sagitari, killing the last one himself. "Will To Power" ]] Still in the bar, Dev assures Jayna-Zod that the attacking Sagitari's skimmer has been "taken care of", with Jayna assuring him that she had disposed of their bodies. As he leaves, Dev, having originally believed Jayna to be dead, relays to Jayna that he's done with the Sagitari, Kandor, "all of it", and fills her in on what has happened, about Lyta-Zod being General Zod's right hand and Primus of the Sagitari. Jayna asks for more information so that she can understand and so that they can act, but Dev angrily yells that "there is no we", that everything he believed in is no more. He leaves, telling Jayna to act like they never saw each other. Eventually passing out in the snow, Jayna finds and brings Dev's limp form into shelter. Dev wakes up with tears in his eyes, and on seeing Jayna next to him, breaks down and hugs her. "Danger Close" Dev relates to Jayna-Zod how, as a commander of General Zod's forces, he fought against the Wegthorian Rebels, how they hunted him through the tunnels where they had the greatest advantage. He received an order from Primus Lyta-Zod herself to blow up a tunnel full of civilians, and although he went to disobey the order, his squad turned on and overwhelmed him, killing the civilians anyway as a "calculated risk" and imprisoning Dev for treason. Kem released Dev, sending him to a smuggler with a modified, space-flight capable skimmer for him to desert. He met up with Lyta again, questioning the order and chastising her, before going to New Lurvan in the Outlands, as an outcast. Jayna, despite hearing this, insists that Lyta must be saved. Even so, she says that from now on, "we walk together", to which they both toast. "A Better Yesterday" en route to Kandor via skimmer]] Together with Jayna-Zod in stolen Sagitari uniforms, Dev-Em tries to persuade New Lurvan patrons to stand with them against General Zod, but they are unconvinced. Driving a skimmer to Kandor, Dev responds to Jayna's question about why he didn't join the Resistance by explaining that Jax-Ur, a leader of the Resistance, used to lead Black Zero who killed his family. He said that the war has taught him that he doesn't know what the right or wrong side is anymore, that he only truly believed in Jayna, and that she is the "only side I've got". Dev and Jayna, using their stolen uniforms, sneak up to General Zod's chambers under the guise of taking information to Zod. They then kill his guards and enter in to find Seg-El being strangled by Zod, who quickly uses Seg as a human shield, and Dev doesn't have a clear shot. Jayna is unwilling to take the shot herself, so Dev decides to shoot anyway, at which point Zod throws a knife at Jayna and forces Dev to stop in order to grab it out of the air, allowing Zod to escape. Dev, Jayna, and Seg then flee the area. As they go, Seg kills Sagitari coming for multiple directions, amazing Dev. They then continue toward the old Rankless District to meet up with the rebel underground, but are interrupted by Jax-Ur publicly executing Lyta-Zod. "In Zod We Trust" Dev-Em suggests returning to the Outlands, but Seg-El questions him, saying that he was on Wegthor, and wonders how this (Lyta's death) could have happened. Jayna-Zod, bitter, gets into an argument with Seg that Dev tries to diffuse, until Seg reveals that Lyta was reconditioned. Dev asserts that it cannot be true, causing Seg to angrily yell that he saw it with his own eyes, and then Dev breaks down with guilt, realizing that he could've saved Lyta but instead thought her a monster. Seg then screams at seemingly thin air to "stop", unnerving Dev until Seg continues to say "stop blaming yourself", and convinces them to move forward. Dev however, notices that Nyssa-Vex is arriving in Kandor, and reports this to Seg before moving. Disguised as Sagitari, he and Jayna send Nyssa running toward Seg so that they can reunite. When Seg forms a plan to send Nyssa to Zod as bait, Dev questions Seg as it would be "suicide", to which Seg rebukes him. When Seg and Nyssa successfully recover their son, Dev welcomes them to New Lurvan. Dev also tries to console Jayna, but she just goes to her room. He comes in later, and Jayna bitterly asks where they can go form here. In response, Dev assures her that wherever they go, it'll be together, and he then grabs her hand, at which point Jayna breaks down and sobs in Dev's arms. "Mercy" ]] Dev-Em and Jayna-Zod venture to the Fortress of Solitude when they notice that Seg-El and Nyssa-Vex are no longer in New Lurvan. En route, they discover that General Zod's fleet is now complete and preparing to launch for Wegthor. After telling Nyssa and Seg this, Dev accompanies them on a mission to infiltrate Fort Rozz to stop Zod, but Nyssa and Seg are quickly captured, forcing Dev to retreat with Jayna. Dev and Jayna are accosted by two Sagitari as they sneak through Fort Rozz, until they are saved by Lyta, who shoots them both. After reaching safety, Dev pulls a gun on Lyta and demands to know how she is still alive, so she tells him that her clone must have died, as she had been in a hallucinatory coma for months after Zod put her there for disobedience. Mollified, Dev then agrees to help Lyta free Nyssa and Seg from the detention center while Lyta and Jayna create a distraction in the shipyard to facilitate their escape. Dev tries to tell Seg about Lyta being alive outside Fort Rozz, but he is interrupted by the arrival of Lyta herself. Dev urges haste in leaving Kandor for safety, but Jayna has him wait a little while as Seg and Lyta hug. Gallery Promotional images Dev-Em character portrait.png Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"House of El" *"The Rankless Initiative" *"The Word of Rao" *"House of Zod" *"Civil Wars" *"Transformation" *"Savage Night" *"The Phantom Zone" Season 2 *"Ghost In The Fire" *"Will To Power" *"Danger Close" *"A Better Yesterday" *"In Zod We Trust" *"Mercy" *"Blood Moon" References Category:House of Em Category:Kryptonians Category:Military Guild Category:Heroes